Numerous fireplace heaters have been devised in an attempt to more efficiently utilize the energy generated by a fire within a fireplace. However, in these known devices, the maximum extraction of heat energy from the fire for use in heating the adjacent room is not possible.
In some of these known fireplace heaters, the heater is formed as a log-supporting grate and includes a plurality of central support members for supporting the logs, which support members are in turn connected to a main heating tube which surrounds the logs and likewise surrounds the fire which is created by the logs. This type of hot air grate does not, however, permit a maximum heating of the room since the fire is normally concentrated in the grate, so that the hot air tube or pipe surrounds the fire and accordingly is not heated to the maximum extent. Further, the grate normally consists of solid bars or the like which are directly in the fire, and inasmuch as they do not have any cool air flowing therethrough, these bars become damaged by the fire and this greatly shortens the useful life of the grate. This type of grate also requires a larger number of elements, and accordingly the grate is of substantially greater weight and cost.
Some of the known fireplace heaters have also functioned as grates which are positioned directly on the floor of the fireplace and have the fire built directly thereover. Fireplace heaters of this type have also proven undesirable since this structure prevents the air from flowing into the fireplace from beneath the fire, and thus severely restricts the proper burning of the logs. Further, when the hot air pipe rests on the floor of the fireplace and has the fire built directly thereover, there is a tendency for the hot air pipe to extract the heat from the fire too rapidly, so that it is difficult to keep the logs burning.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fireplace heater which overcomes the abovementioned disadvantages. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fireplace heater which functions as an andiron, rather than as a grate as in the known heaters.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fireplace heater, as aforesaid, which is formed as an andiron and has a C-shaped section fabricated of pipe of substantial diameter, which pipe defines an air flow passage therethrough for discharging heated air from one end of the C-shaped section.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a fireplace heater, as aforesaid, wherein a header connects to the other end of the C-shaped section and is supplied with air by a fan so that a forced flow of air through the C-shaped section occurs, with the heated air being forceably discharged from the C-shaped section into the adjacent room.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fireplace heater, as aforesaid, wherein the C-shaped section has substantially parallel legs which function as an andiron and permit the logs to be supported thereon, which logs extend across the opening defined between the legs for permitting the maintaining of a hot bed of coals in the middle of the C-shaped section.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fireplace heater, as aforesaid, which functions as an andiron for supporting the logs during burning, which permits the maximum extraction of heat from the fire for supply to the adjacent room without imparing the ability of the fire to keep itself burning, which supports the logs spaced from the floor of the fireplace to permit the proper supply of air to the fire and to permit proper burning of the logs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fireplace heater, as aforesaid, which can be efficiently and economically manufactured, which can be conveniently handled and shipped in a disassembled condition, which can be easily assembled by relatively unskilled persons directly at the location of use, and which is interchangeable so as to permit the fan to be disposed on either side of the fireplace opening.
Other objects and purposes of the present invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.